Missões do Grupo dos Sobreviventes Principais
Missões-A (ou A-Missions) é o termo para qualquer missão na qual um grupo de Sobreviventes estão envolvidos, como a captura de Ethan , ou escapar da Ilha da Hidra. , Kate, Sawyer, Locke e Sayid.|200px]] é vista como um membro equivalente do Time-A da Cauda.|200px]] Definindo uma Missão-A Uma Missão-A refere-se a uma missão de um grupo dos sobreviventes, denominado Time A (ou A-Team), na qual normalmente está presente Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke e Sayid. O termo foi apelidado por Charlie (um assíduo frequentador de missões que, em sua opinião, sentiu a quase como um membro da Equipe-A) e depois referenciado por Sawyer . Neste artigo, a definição de Charlie é a que será utilizada. Para ser considerado uma Missão-A, é necessário que pelo menos um dos membros esteja plenamente presente em todo decorrer da missão. Entretanto, para os propósitos deste artigo, uma Missão-A é definida como uma expedição cujo corpo principal é de sobreviventes e envolve tanto resgate, quanto assistência a outros membros ou melhorias nas condições da sobrevivência da comunidade como um todo. Então, missões do tipo a de Sawyer quando saiu para caçar o javali ou levar o Sapo da árvore para longe, não serão enquadradas como Missão-A pois estas são expedições pessoais. O enredo de Lost pode ser resumido descrevendo as Missões-A, sendo elas os maiores pontos de ligação. Além do mais um dos membros da equipe sempre era o foco do flashback daqueles episódios; desta forma os personagens que tiveram menor participação no Time-A tammbém têm uma menor quantidade flashbacks. Além disso os princípios do enredo demonstram através das Missões-A que traços marcantes de cada personagem tornam-se progressivamente visíveis. Jack, que é um líder nato, é visto liderando muitas missões. As tendências auto-destrutivas de Charlie mostram que sua conversa fútil motiva aos outros membros deixá-lo para trás. A mentalidade de "nascida para correr" de Kate também é visível, visto que ela sempre partia na maioria das missões, bem mais que seus colegas. O termo para um ataque dos Outros é Missões-O (ou O-Missions). Mas estes são interpretados como reações na forma de respostas diretas para as Missões-A. ='1ª Temporada'= ='2ª Temporada'= ='3ª Temporada'= Como antes, esta temporada começou pela continuação das tramas encobertas na temporada anterior. Sayid, Sun, e Jin continuaram sua busca por Jack, Kate e Sawyer em "Emboscar os Outros", enquanto Locke duela com as conseqüências de suas crise de fé em "Salvar Mr. Eko" assim como a preparação para se tornar um líder, por meio disso apresentando 3 novos personagens em "Revisitar a Perola": Nikki, Paulo e Mikhail. Esta missão em particular, entretanto, terminou em tragédia, já que o recém-salvo Eko foi morto pelo Monstro e as transmissões na Pérola não foram capazes de localizar Jack, Kate ou Sawyer. (Eles descobriram, contudo, a presença de Mikhail na Ilha). Na metade da temporada a Equipe-A toma uma atidude agressiva em relação aos Outros após Jack ser perdido na "Fuga da Ilha da Hydra", que permitiu a Sawyer e Kate retornarem ao acampamento. Durante uma campanha agressiva em três partes para resgatar Jack, muitas descobertas sobre a Ilha foram feitas (Incluindo A Chama, Mikhail Bakunin e a Vila). Digno de nota é a ajuda de Danielle nesta campanha na esperança de se reencontrar com a sua filha, Alex. Ao chegarem à Vila, Kate e Sayid foram capturados, enquanto Locke destruiu o submarino dos Outros, de acordo com os seus próprios e ainda misteriosos motivos. Jack, a quem os Outros prometeram que deixaria a Ilha no Galaga, está agora sem um bilhete para casa e é deixado para trás na Vila, juntamente com Kate, Sayid e Juliet; Locke, contudo, partiu com eles. Após retornarem para o acampamento, é revelado que Juliet é de fato uma espiã, a serviço de Ben, mas ela muda de lado e decide se aliar com os sobreviventes. Em uma missão muito importante Desmond, juntamente com Jin, Charlie e Hurley, investigam a floresta atrás de um de seus "flashes" e descobrem Naomi, uma piloto de helicóptero de um navio a cerca de 130 Km da Ilha. Após Juliet explicar o o plano dos Outros de sequestrar as mulheres grávidas, Jack decide derrotar os Outros de uma vez por todas. Em "Derrotar os Outros", dinamite é colocada no acampamento e Jin, Bernard e Sayid ficam para trás para detoná-la. Apesar de serem capturados, eles foram resgatados por Sawyer, Juliet e Hurley e todos os 10 membros do gruto de invasão dos Outros foram mortos. Para conseguirem ser resgatados após derrotarem os Outros, os sobreviventes se prepararam para uma missão "final". Em "Contatar o Barco de Naomi", Charlie e Desmond tentam a missão suicida de desabilitar a estação Espelho "inundada" enquanto Jack lidera os sobreviventes para a Torre de Rádio, para lidar com os dois impedimentos ao telefone por satélite de Naomi. Charlie durante esta porção da missão (a estação não está inundada, mas ele ainda assim cumpre o seu destino), mas tudo que é necessário para contatar o barco de resgate é feito. Apesar da intervenção de Locke, que mata Naomi e ameaça Jack, este faz a ligação. Emboscar os Outros | a-team=Sayid | other=Sun, Jin | background=O grupo de 'Resgatando Walt' não foi para a coluna de fumaça preta, criada por Sayid, como planejado. Sayid então decide capturar os Outros. | mission=Emboscar os Outros, fazer dois reféns e matar o resto. | O-mission= Roubar o Elizabeth | outcome= Mal-sucedida | discoveries=Os Outros de alguma forma chegaram ao barco pelo oceano (o submarino). Os Outros sabiam o nome completo de Sun. Sun conseguiu matar Colleen. | align=right | storyline=O veleiro de Desmond, ao ser tomado pelos Outros, possivelmente prepara elementos posteriores da trama a surgirem na porção final da 3ª Temporada. Similarmente, a existência de um possível segundo barco, o Galaga, é revelado na conclusão desta missão. }} Salvar Mr. Eko | a-team=Locke | other=Charlie | background=Inspirado por uma visão, Locke incita Charlie a ajudá-lo a descobrir onde Eko está e cumprir as ordens de Boone para salvar a vida de Eko. | mission=Salvar Mr. Eko do urso polar. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome= Realizada | discoveries=Caverna do Urso Polar, Estação Cisne implodida, misteriosa camisa da Pérola. | align=left | storyline=Com Jack, Kate, Sawyer, e Sayid ausentes, existe um vácuo na liderança, e especialmente depois de suas recentes visões, Locke começa a confidentemente assumir a posição de líder. Porém ele precisa primeiro resgatar Eko para se redimir por seu mais recente erro, quando ele duvidou da fé, resultando na destruição da Escotilha. }} Revisitar a Pérola | a-team=Sayid, Locke | other=Nikki, Paulo, Desmond, Eko (procurando pelo corpo de seu irmão) | background=Locke, lembrando-se da Pérola e tentando encontrar Eko, montou uma nova Equipe-A mais ou menos para procurar por Eko. | mission= Encontrar um computador na Pérola que pode ser usado para localizar Jack, Kate e Sawyer. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Parcialmente Realizada', As transmissões dos monitores da Pérola mostraram um novo local (que revelou Mikhail), mas não foram usadas para localizar os prisioneiros. Eko foi encontrado, mas foi morto logo em seguida. | discoveries=Mikhail, a habilidade do Monstro de mudar de forma, o corpo de Yemi sumiu. | align=right | storyline= A história do Sr. Eko termina com esta missão e três novos personagens são apresentados Nikki, Paulo e Mikhail. Locke continuou a se firmar como um novo líder. }} Escapar da Ilha Hidra - | a-team=Jack, Kate, Sawyer | other=Alex, Juliet, Karl | background=Sawyer estava prestes a ser executado, mas Jack transformou, Ben, que estava em cirurgia, em refém e tentou prepara a fuga de Sawyer e Kate. Contudo, eles haviam descoberto pouco antes que sua prisão estava em uma ilha separada, o que Jack ainda não sabia. | mission=Jack diz a Kate e Sawyer para escaparem a pé enquanto Jack mantém Ben como refém durante a cirurgia. | O-mission= Recapturar Sawyer e Kate | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries= Sala 23, o relacionamento de Alex com Karl e Ben. | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Jack mantém a vida de Ben em suas mãos ao cortar parte do rim de Ben. Kate e Sawyer, ajudados por Alex, conseguem um barco em troca do resgate de Karl. Picket alcança os quatro (Sawyer, Kate, Alex e Karl) ná praia mas é morto por Juliet. }} Resgatando Jack Parte I: A Chama - | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background=Locke e Sayid se oferecem para ajudar Kate, e Kate pede ajuda a Rousseau para encontrar o acampamento dos Outros. | mission=Seguir a coordenada/intuição de Locke para ver se isto ajuda a encontrar o acampamento dos Outros. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries=Rousseau descobre que sua filha está viva e bem, A Chama, A Purgação, história adicional da DHARMA, Mikhail Bakunin e o mapa de cabos da DHARMA. | color=#EEC592 | align=right | storyline= Sayid, Locke, Kate e Rousseau se dirigem para o norte e descobrem A Chama. A Equipe-A encontra Mikhail e Bea Klugh. Locke digita números em um computador. Sayid encontra um mapa que leva à Vila. Mikhail mata Bea (a pedido desta). A Chama é explodida como resultado dos números digitados por Locke. }} Resgatando Jack Parte II: Cerca Sônica | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau, Mikhail Bakunin | background= Sayid, ao descobrir o mapa de cabos da DHARMA, dirige a atenção de seu grupo para outro local importante: A Vila. | mission= 1) Seguir o mapa de cabos da DHARMA até A Vila 2) Transpor a Cerca Sônica para acessar o território da Vila. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries= A cerca sônica circundando A Vila; Jack aparentemente feliz em cativeiro | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= A Equipe-A, Rosseau e Mikhail encontram uma grande cerca sônica que circunda os arredores da Vila. Locke empurra Mikhail na cerca, causando hemorragia cerebral em Mikhail. O resto da equipe transpõe a cerca e se aproxima da Vila e veêm Jack jogando futebol americano com Tom. }} Resgatar Jack Parte III: O Acampamento , | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background= A Equipe-A atinge A Vila e descobre Jack jogando futebol americando alegremente com Tom. | mission= Retirar Jack da Vila. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Parcialmente Realizada'; Apesar de serem bem sucedidos em resgatar jack, ficou claro que que ele não deixaria a Ilha e Locke aparentemente se uniu aos Outros. | discoveries=A presença de Anthony Cooper na Ilha, a Caixa Mágica, o Submarino | align=right | storyline= Enquanto Kate e Sayid tentavam resgatar Jack eles foram capturados. Enquanto isso, Locke avança seus próprios interesses e destrói o submarino dos Outros com a aparente ajuda 'relutante' de Ben. A passagem de saída de Jack foi destruída, a Equipe-A foi capturada e Locke descobriu que seu pai está na Ilha. Posteriormente, todos os Outros, com exceção de Juliet, deixam a Vila. Jack retorna para a praia com Kate, Sayid e Juliet. Locke também partiu com os Outros. }} Derrotar os Outros , , , | a-team=Jack, Sawyer e Sayid. | other=Danielle, Bernard, Juliet, Hurley, Jin, Karl e Alex. | background= Jack revela para o acampamento seu plano para acabar com os Outros de uma vez por todas, explicando que Danielle visitou o Black Rock e retornou com uma grande quantidade de dinamite. Jack explica que, com a dinamite, eles vão "mandar todos eles para o inferno". | mission= Emboscar os Outros durante a invasão deles ao acampamento. | O-mission= A Invasão | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries=O Espelho | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Enquanto os outros membros do acampamento vão para a Torre de Rádio ou para o Espelho, Sayid, Jin e Bernard preparam-se para emboscar os Outros no acampamento. Todos os dez membros do grupo de ataque dos Outros são mortos. }} Contatar o barco de Naomi , , | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sawyer, e Sayid, Locke quase atrapalhou a missão. | other= Danielle, Charlie, Desmond, Juliet, Alex, Karl, Naomie os outros sobreviventes | background= Sayid acredita que se ele for capaz de de desligar o sinal da transmissão de Danielle ele poderá contatar o barco de Naomi, mas Juliet diz que tambem há O Espelho, que Ben usa para bloquear todos os sinais saiindo da Ilha. | mission= Desligar a transmissão na Torre de Rádio e o Espelho para contatar o barco de Naomi. | O-mission= Impedir que os Sobreviventes contatassem o barco de Naomi | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries=O Espelho | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline= Enquanto Sayid, Jin e Bernard esperam os Outros chegar, Charlie e Desmond partem em uma missão suicida para desligar o Espelho, enquanto o resto dos sobreviventes partem em direção à torre de rádio, para desligá-la. O sinal foi desabilitado, o barco de Naomi foi contactado, Mikhail possivelmente morreu, Bonnie foi morta, Greta foi morta e Naomi e Charlie morreram. Locke, um membro da Equipe-A, diretamente tentou interromper esta missão ao matar Naomi e falhar em matar Jack quando ele contatou o barco. }} Resumo da Temporada ='4ª Temporada'= Procurar Naomi | a-team= Jack & Kate | b-team=Nenhum | o-team=Ben | f-team=Nenhum | other= Danielle | background= Naomi sai rastejando e eles devem procurá-la a tempo antes que o cargueiro chame os sobreviventes novamente. | mission= Encontrar Naomi antes que o cargueiro desconfie dos sobreviventes. | O-mission= Nenhum | outcome='Parcialmente realizado'; Quando eles finalmente encontraram Naomi, ela tentou contatar o cargueiro e dizer a eles que tudo estava bem, mas Locke atirou uma faca nela e ela morreu. | discoveries=None | align=left | storyline= Quando George chama Jack no telefone para reconfigurar os ajustes para definir sua localização, eles pedem que Naomi opere o telefone. No entanto, quando Jack procura por ela, Naomi desaparece. Jack e Danielle, trazendo Ben consigo, seguem a trilha de sangue, mas Kate acha o contrário, quando ela encontra um rastro diferente, crendo que Naomi fez uma trilha dupla. Naomi emboscou Kate, mantendo uma faca no seu pescoço para entrar em contato com o cargueiro e pedir ajuda, achando que os sobreviventes a atacaram. Kate diz que não são culpados e, como resultado, Naomi ajuda os sobreviventes antes de morrer. }} Encontrar o Grupo de Daniel | a-team=Jack, Kate, Locke, Sawyer, Sayid | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben, Juliet, Alex, Karl | f-team=Daniel, Charlotte, Miles | other=Danielle, Claire, Aaron, Jerome, Doug, Steve, duas mulheres sem nome sobreviventes | background= Daniel caiu na Ilha, mas ele precisa se reunir com o resto do grupo. | mission= Para Grupo de Jack: encontrar as outras três pessoas do grupo de Daniel. | O-mission= Nenhum | outcome='Parcialmente realizado'; O grupo de Jack encontrou primeiro Daniel e, depois, com a ajuda do telefone de Naomi, procuraram por Miles & Frank | discoveries=Os quatro membros do cargueiro: Daniel, Miles, Charlotte & Frank | align=right | storyline= Daniel saltou de paraquedas do helicóptero quando este estava caindo. Jack e Kate toparam com ele na floresta. Daniel precisa encontrar os outros três membros de sua equipe e ele consegue a ajuda dos dois. Eles conseguem encontrar Miles seguindo seu sinal, e Juliet e Sayid se juntam à caçada. O grupo de Locke encontra Charlotte em um rio e fazem-na prisioneira. Para evitar que o grupo de Jack os encontre, ele toma seu transponder e o prende a Vincent, que toma um caminho diferente. Entretanto, quando Frank solta fogos, o grupo de Jack o encontra e descobre seu helicóptero intacto. De forma geral, a missão estava completa pela metade, quando eles descobrem uma possibilidade de resgate, apesar de o grupo de Locke ainda ter Charlotte. }} Encontrar a Casa de Jacob Parte I , | a-team=Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben, Alex, Karl | f-team=Charlotte | other=Danielle, Claire, Aaron, Jerome, Doug, Steve, duas mulheres sem nome sobreviventes | background= Após receberem uma mensagem de Walt para matar Naomi, e que o resto da tripulação do cargueiro queriam matá-los, Locke decide se esconder, mas não sem contactar Jacob para instruções futuras ou como defendê-los. | mission= Encontrar Jacob e descobrir o propósito do cargueiro e como defendê-lo antes que eles cheguem até a Vila. | O-mission= Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=A Casa de Jacob parece se mover pelo espaço; e que Hurley conhece a casa. | align=left | storyline= Locke reuniu um punhado de sobreviventes e náufragos da Ilha para caminharem e se esconderem para que as pessoas do Cargueiro não pudessem encontrá-los. Mas, primeiro, Locke quis fazer um desvio e encontrar Jacob na sua cabana para informações suplementares. Enquanto caminham, Hurley comenta que a cabana estava numa direção diferente, mas, em resposta aos semblantes surpresos de Locke e Ben, ele rapidamente resmunga algo sobre a cabine do avião. No caminho, eles se deparam com outra paraquedista do cargueiro, o que leva Ben a tentar matá-la – inutilmente. Para o descontentamento de Locke, a cabana parecia ter desaparecido de seu local original, e Ben comenta na frente do grupo que Locke etava perdido. Isso leva Hurley a questionar suas intenções a respeito da refém, mas Locke reafirma sua liderança, e eles continuam para as Barracas enquanto escondem seu desapontamento de que ele realmente não sabia sobre o que fazer em seguida. }} Libertar Charlotte | a-team=Sayid & Kate Oposição: Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Opposing: Hurley | o-team=Opposing: Ben | f-team=Miles Oposição: Danielle | other=Nenhum | background= Sayid faz um acordo com Frank: se ele resgatar Charlotte sã e salva de Locke, eles irão sair da Ilha até o Cargueiro. | mission= Libertar Charlotte de Locke e trazê-la de volta para Frank, Daniel e o helicóptero. | O-mission= Nenhum | outcome=success | discoveries= Sayid descobre uma sala secreta na casa de Ben, por detrás da estante de livros, lá estão passaportes falsos, grande quantidade de dinheiro de vários países e roupas. | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline= Sayid, Kate e Miles partem para as barracas, onde o grupo de Locke está situado e onde fizeram Charlotte prisioneira. Sayid faz um acordo com Frank para levá-lo até o cargueiro, enquanto Miles o acompanha para tentar salvar Charlotte. Sayid não permite que Jack vá com ele por causa da sua grande rivalidade com Locke. Jack aconselha Kate a ir com eles como uma precaução extra em relação a Locke. Quando eles chegam, eles descobrem Hurley trancado em um armário. Enganando seus amigos, Hurley lhes diz que Locke foi para algum lugar e que eles deveriam investigar na casa de Ben, e, quando o fazem, o grupo de Locke os cerca e os desarma. Mais tarde, Locke e Sayid discutem sua situação envolvendo a equipe do cargueiro, e fecham um acordo – Miles por Charlotte. Apesar de perderem Miles e Frank dizer desdenhosamente que Sayid trapaceou, o acordo permaneceu. Charlotte voltou sã e salva e Sayid embarcou no helicóptero para o cargueiro com Frank e Desmond. }} Missão da Kate | a-team= Kate & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Nenhum | f-team=Miles | other=Nenhum | background=Kate decide descobrir se a tripulação do cargueiro sabe sobre a situação de fugitiva dela. | mission=Kate decide interrogar Miles sobre ela, mas ela deve primeiro pedir a Ben para vê-lo. | O-mission=None | outcome=success | discoveries=Ben é mais sofisticado no mundo exterior do que se pensa, pois Miles acredita que ele deva 3.2 milhões de dólares, senão mais. Miles e o Cargueiro tem uma cópia da lista de passageiros do Voo 815 e sabem sobre os crimes de Kate. | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Kate decide ficar para trás com o grupo de Locke, que tem um prisioneiro do cargueiro, para que possa interrogá-lo sobre o conhecimento de sua vida criminosa pregressa. Entretanto, Locke se recusa a revelar a localização de Miles; então, Kate engana Hurley e descobre a localização. Kate encontra Miles, mas ele pede para ver Ben primeiro. Kate recruta Sawyer para ajudar; ele distrai Locke, e Kate entra no depósito e pega Miles para encontrar Ben. Miles chantageia Ben e revela que o Cargueiro sabe sobre a situação de fugitiva de Kate. Muito embora Locke tenha descoberto a trapaça de Kate e tenha a expulsado das Barracas, no geral, os objetivos de Kate foram realizados, então, a missão foi um sucesso. | notes=Embora essa missão fosse pessoal para Kate, o envolvimento de várias pessoas nos seus planos para receber a informação que ela queria justifica esta como uma missão-A. }} Investigando o Cargueiro , , , | a-team=Sayid | b-team=Desmond | o-team=Nenhum | f-team=Nenhum | other=Nenhum | background=Os sobreviventes foram avisados por Charlie na última mensagem que a tripulação do cargueiro não estavam lá para salvá-los. Locke também foi alertado após uma visão de Walt de que eles estavam lá para matá-los, porém, parece que Sayid só acreditou em parte da história. | mission=Descobrir a verdadeira missão do cargueiro e tudo sobre o propósito deles. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome='Parcialmente realizado'; Enquanto eles tinham sido bem sucedidos em descobrir o dono do cargueiro e as intenções dele, eles demoraram muito para agir e não tinham força suficiente para derrotar os mercenários. | discoveries=Charles Widmore mandou o cargueiro para Ilha com mercenários a bordo para matar a todos, sabendo que os sobreviventes do Voo 815 estavam lá; assim, a história sobre os falsos destroços não estaria comprometida. Entretanto, Widmore também queria Ben, mas por razões desconhecidas. | color= | align=right | storyline=Sayid e Desmond foram levados para o cargueiro por Frank no helicóptero para descobrir por que eles estão ao largo da Ilha. Primeiramente, informações sobre o porquê de eles estarem ali foram dadas esparsamente, pois, assim que chegou, Desmond começou a ser afetado pelos efeitos colaterais da Ilha. Entretanto, mais tarde, ambos encontram o capitão, que lhes disse quem havia patrocinado o cargueiro e a suposta razão de eles quererem Ben - pois alguns deles acreditavam que Ben havia colocado os falsos destroços no oceano para dissuadir Widmore de buscar a Ilha. Alguns dias depois, Sayid e Desmond descobrem Michael a bordo, que era um espião de Ben, e eles o denunciam a Gault. Antes que os dois se dessem conta de que os mercenários estavam a bordo, estes fizeram duas viagens para a Ilha e causaram várias baixas. De maneira geral, Sayid e Desmond foram bem sucedidos em descobrir algumas das intenções da tripulação do cargueiro e os bastidores, mas o tempo era muito curto para agir. | notes= }} Seguir Daniel e Charlotte | a-team=Jack & Kate | b-team=Nenhum | o-team=Juliet | f-team=Daniel & Charlotte | other=Nenhum | background=Quando Daniel e Charlotte desapareceram na floresta à noite, suspeitas foram levantadas por Jack, Juliet e, mais tarde, Kate começou a segui-los para ver o que estava acontecendo. | mission=Descobrir onde Daniel e Charlotte tinham ido e o porquê. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome=success | discoveries=A Tempestade, a origem do gás usado na Purgação | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline=Quando Daniel e Charlotte desaparecem do acampamento à noite, Jack se dispõe a segui-los quando suspeita deles. Juliet se junta à missão quando é ordenada por Harper a impedi-los de usar o gás que matará a todos na ilha. No caminho, Kate é encontrada ferida por Charlotte e se junta à busca. Juliet encabeça o grupo para ela própria completar a missão, mas, quando chega, ela acredita que eles estão quase soltando o gás (e briga com Charlotte), quando de fato eles querem detê-lo para que Ben não pudesse usá-lo novamente. | notes= }} Defender a Vila , | a-team=Locke & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=Miles | other=Claire & Aaron | background=Ben mostrou a Locke um vídeo de Charles Widmore, o homem que enviou o cargueiro para matar a todose capturar Ben. Os mercenários chegaram na Vila. | mission=Para os sobreviventes, eles precisam se defender dos ataques. Para Ben, ele deve se defender. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome='Parcialmente realizado'; embora alguns dos sobreviventes tenham escapado vivo, isso ocorreu às custas de muitos mortos. | discoveries=Os mercenários do cargueiro estavam lá por Ben e para matar a todos. Widmore mudou "as regras", segundo Ben. Ben pode chamar o Monstro. | color= | align=left | storyline=Os mercenários são enviados à Ilha no helicóptero por Frank. Eles encontram por acaso Danielle e Karl, os matam e levam Alex como refém. Eles usam Alex para desligar a cerca sônica para que pudessem invadir as Barracas, onde matam a esmo mais cinco sobreviventes. Os poucos restantes (Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire) se protegem na casa de Ben com o próprio Ben. Keamy exige falar com Ben e lhes envia Miles. Quando Ben se recusa a sair da casa, Alex é executada por Keamy. Irado, Ben convoca o Monstro, que ataca os mercenários. O grupo foge para a floresta e se divide em dois grupos - um para a praia, outro para a cabana de Jacob. | notes= }} Encontrar a Casa de Jacob Parte II | a-team=Locke | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=Nenhum | other=Nenhum | background=Após o ataque na Vila, Locke e Ben decidem encontrar Jacob e receber ordens, mas eles precisam de Hurley para encontrar a casa. | mission=Encontrar Jacob. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome=success | discoveries=O mapa de Horace, a razão em potencial por trás dos sonhos de Locke, a localização da Casa de Jacob e Claire, a ausência de Jacob e a aparição de Christian no lugar dele. | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline=No caminho para a cabana, eles discordam sobre quem estão seguindo. Naquela noite, Locke tem um sonho no qual vê um trabalhador da DHARMA, Horace Goodspeed, cortando árvores, dizendo a ele que ele precisa revisitar a cova para ter instruções sobre como encontrar a cabana. Então, eles fazem um desvio e Locke descobre um mapa para a cabana. Locke oferece a Hurley uma ida segura para a praia agora que eles conseguiram a direção certa, mas ele decide continuar na busca porque a noite cairia rápido. Na noite seguinte, eles encontram-na rapidamente e Locke entra sozinho para descobrir que Christian Shephard está lá no lugar de Jacob. Locke afirma que foi "escolhido" para estar ali, e, para sua surpresa, ele encontra Claire assentada confortavelmente na assustadora cabana. Ainda assim, é dito a Locke para mover a Ilha a fim de salvá-la. | notes= }} Escapar da Ilha , | a-team=Jack, Kate, Sayid & Sawyer | b-team=Hurley, Jin, Desmond, Michael | o-team=Ben, Juliet, Richard e os Outros como um todo (excluindo Ben) | f-team=Daniel, Frank, Hendricks e vários outros tripulantes | other=Sun, Aaron e outros sobreviventes | background=O helicóptero pousa na Ilha e os sobreviventes fazem o último pedido pela liberdade. Os Outros finalmente combatem os mercenários com a ajuda de Kate e Sayid. Desmond, Jin e Michael tentam desesperadamente desarmar a bomba a bordo para o pessoal escapar. | mission=Finalmente escapar da Ilha a salvo. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome='Parcialmente realizado'; muitos sobreviventes e tripulação do cargueiro morreram na explosão do navio, alguns foram deixados para trás, mas os Seis da Oceanic, Desmond e Frank escaparam. | discoveries=Daniel, Charlotte e Miles realmente queriam ajudar na fuga dos sobreviventes; Charlotte pode ter nascido na Ilha; o último destino de Michael (deixar os 6 da Oceanic escapar); Penny os resgata e os ajuda com a falsa história. | color= | align=left | storyline=Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Sayid dirigem-se ao helicóptero, os dois últimos seguindo Alpert. Quando Sayid volta, Daniel, desesperadamente, começa a embarcar sobreviventes para o Cargueiro antes que a Orquídea mova a Ilha. Sun e Jin descobrem Michael no cargueiro, e, junto com Desmond, Jin o ajuda a desarmar a bomba que estava a bordo. Sayid, Kate, Richard e os Outros derrotam os mercenários e resgatam Ben. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid e Hurley levantam voo com Frank, mas Sawyer pula quando o tanque de combustível começa a vazar. No entanto, quando eles chegam ao cargueiro, a bomba está pronta para explodir, e apenas Desmond, Sun e Aaron conseguem embarcar antes que o barco exploda com Jin, Michael e vários outros a bordo. Antes que eles possam pousar novamente na Ilha, Ben a move para protegê-la, com todos ainda nela. O helicóptero cai no mar e, naquela mesma noite, eles são resgatados por Penny e seu barco. Eles criam uma história fictícia para proteger de Widmore aqueles que ficaram para trás e velejam até Sumba, onde apenas os 6 da Oceanic são resgatados. Desmond, Penny e Frank escondem-se. | notes=A missão foi cumprida pela metade, uma vez que algumas pessoas saíram da Ilha sãs e salvas. }} Mover a Ilha , | a-team=Locke | b-team=Hurley | o-team=Ben | f-team=Keamy e os mercenários (preparados para impedir Ben) | other=Nenhum | background=Jacob, através de Christian, ordena Locke a mover a Ilha e protegê-la de Widmore. | mission=Mover a Ilha e escondê-la de Widmore com sucesso | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome=success | discoveries=Orquídea, o protocolo secundário | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline=Locke, Ben e Hurley caminham em direção à Orquídea para que possam mover a Ilha. Entretanto, Ben avisa aos Outros como uma forma de apoio caso os mercenários já tivessem chegado lá. Hurley tinha segundas intenções em relação ao plano, mas era muito tarde: Keamy e seus homens estavam esperando na Orquídea quando eles chegaram. Ben se entrega, mas os Outros, com a ajuda de Kate e Sayid, os derrotam. Ben caminha de volta à Orquídea e, com Locke, discute com Jack sobre o plano de mover a Ilha. Jack os considera loucos, mas se apressa para que possa salvar a todos antes que eles façam isso, e vai embora com Hurley. Quando Locke e Ben descem até a verdadeira estação, eles se encontram com Keamy, mas Ben o mata como vingança pela morte de sua filha, apesar da bomba conectada ao cargueiro. Ainda assim, eles prosseguem com o plano e Locke assiste a um novo vídeo de orientação. Ben cria um buraco para uma seção ainda mais profunda da Orquídea chamada o Cofre. Ben informa a Locke que ele mesmo (Ben) tinha de mover a Ilha, pois aquele que o faz nunca poderá voltar. Ben desce para o Cofre e gira a roda congelada, que move a Ilha para um lugar desconhecido no tempo-espaço. Ben é banido para o deserto do Sahara dez meses no futuro. | notes=Muito embora algumas pessoas tenham ficado presas na Ilha, a missão inicial era mover a Ilha, e Ben o fez, e, por sua vez, ele estava, inadvertidamente, protegendo todos de Widmore. }} Resumo da Temporada ='5ª Temporada'= Escapar da Ilha , , , , , , , , | a-team= Locke | other= Richard Alpert | background= Locke deve sair da Ilha para salvá-la. | mission= Retornar para a Ilha | O-mission= Retornar para a Ilha | F-mission= Nenhuma | outcome= Realizada | discoveries= O homem no caixão é Locke; Jeremy Bentham é o codinome de Locke. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= John Locke deve sair da Ilha e trazer de volta as pessoas necessárias para protegê-la.}} Voltar para a Ilha , , , , , , , , , , , , , , | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sayid, e Locke | other= Hurley, Sun, Aaron, e Ben | background= Alguns dos Oceanic 6 precisam retornar à Ilha porque esse é o seu destino. | mission = Voltar para a Ilha | O-mission=Nenhuma | F-mission=Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada' | discoveries= A estação da DHARMA O Farol está localizada debaixo de uma igreja em Los Angeles e foi originalmente utilizada pela DHARMA para encontrar a Ilha. Sua guardiã é Eloise Hawking. A Ajira Airlines tinha um voo pilotado por Frank Lapidus que estaria viajando de LA para Guam sobre onde a Ilha estaria em 72 horas. | storyline= Os 6 da Oceanic, Desmond e Frank foram resgatados pelo barco de Penelope. Ben foi transportado para fora da Ilha no momento em que a moveu. Depois de três anos, Locke aparece e diz que eles têm de voltar. Então, a maioria dos 6 da Oceanic retornam.}} Parar as viagens no tempo , , , , , , | a-team= Sawyer, Locke & Juliet | f-team= Daniel, Charlotte, Miles | other= Jin | background= As viagens no tempo devem parar ou algo catastrófico pode acontecer, pois os viajantes podem morrer. | mission= Parar os violentos flashes através do tempo retornando à Orquídea. | O-mission= Nenhuma | F-mission= Nenhuma | outcome= Parcialmente realizada, pois, enquanto Locke tenta parar as viagens no tempo, Charlotte morre como resultado dos crescentes e violentos aneurismas. | discoveries= A Orquídea causou o movimento da Ilha através do tempo. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= Os sobreviventes restantes foram atacados pelos Hostis porque eles viajaram para o passado.}} Sobreviver com a DHARMA , , , , , | a-team= Sawyer, Juliet e depois Jack, Kate e Sayid | other= Jin, Miles e depois Hurley | background= Quando Locke sai da Ilha, o grupo de Sawyer fica estacionado em 1974, onde eles devem sobreviver. | mission= Esperar os 6 da Oceanic retornarem. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada' | F-mission= Nenhuma | discoveries= A mentira de Sawyer permite ao seu grupo sobreviver com a DHARMA nos anos 70. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= Para sobreviver e esperar pelo retorno dos 6 da Oceanic, Sawyer e seu grupo vivem com a DHARMA. Agora, alguns dos 6 da Oceanic retornaram, e eles devem encontrar seu caminho de volta para o futuro.}} Salvar o jovem Ben Linus | a-team= Juliet, Kate e Sawyer | other= Jin, Debra e Richard Alpert | background= Sayid atira no jovem Ben depois que Ben o ajuda a escapar da Iniciativa DHARMA. | mission= Salvar Benjamin Linus. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada' | F-mission= Nenhuma | discoveries= O Templo pode curar as pessoas, mas também fará da pessoa um Outro. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= Depois que Juliet estabiliza Ben, Kate e Sawyer têm de levá-lo a Richard Alpert para salvá-lo. Isso é responsável pela pessoa na qual Ben se transforma.}} Explodir a Jughead , , | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer e Juliet | other=Daniel, Richard, Eloise, Hurley e Miles | background= Daniel diz a Jack que eles podem mudar o futuro se eles conseguirem impedir O Incidente de acontecer, explodindo a Ilha ou, no mínimo, a Estação Cisne com a Jughead. | mission= Detonar a Jughead | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada', pelo menos aparentemente | F-mission= Nenhuma | discoveries= O lugar onde a Jughead está localizada é nos Túneis, que ficavam num riacho, debaixo de uma cachoeira. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= Daniel acredita que, sem o Incidente, nunca será necessário apertar o botão no Computador do Cisne, e, então, Desmond nunca terá de usar a chave e o acidente com o Voo 815 na Ilha não acontecerá, e o Kahana nunca terá de vir para encontrá-los.}} Matar Jacob , | a-team= Locke (na verdade, o Inimigo) | other= Ben, Sun, Richard | background= No caminho para encontrar Jacob, "Locke" diz a Ben que ele quer matar Jacob por razões desconhecidas. | mission= Matar Jacob | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome='Realizada', pelos menos aparentemente | F-mission= Nenhuma | discoveries= Locke é, na verdade, um impostor. O verdadeiro Locke nunca ressuscitou. | color=#EEC591 | storyline= "Locke" planeja matar Jacob, o homem que, supostamente, dá as ordens aos Outros.}} Resumo da Temporada = Resumo Geral = = Veja Também = * Missões do Grupo dos Outros *LOST Music Video - Storm The Gate! - Montage of Lost scenes with the recent events in the A-Team missions (To 'Storm The Gate' by Tenacious D) Category:Cronologia Category:Listas